The Girl Behind The Jealousy
by ImInTheCornerR5
Summary: SEQUEL TO The Girl Behind The Shadow. Dallas is gone, Ally is safe, Austin has Ally, what more could anyone want? But suddenly someone unexpected shows up and flips Ally's world upside down. She is happier than ever, but will Austin ruin it? Or make things better?
1. Recalls & Revivals

**THIS IS THE SEQUAL, ****_QUE THE FIREWORKS *#^^#%^#*€#!£?#*?_**** hehe... Sorry.**

The instant i woke up I knew something was wrong. The air was chilly, as if the heat had been flipped off. I reached out to grab Ally, maybe she would warm me. I groped the covers but found them empty and cold. I shot up out of bed to find the room empty, then scampered out into the living room, empty also. Panic shocked every nerve I had. I ran back into the room before searching every place, bathroom, closet, nothing. I almost had a meltdown before I noticed the paper on the floor and i quickly opened it. _I've been waiting for you. Meet me tonight at 2 a.m in th back alley by the diner you used to work at. Give me what I want and I won't touch your precious Austin, but if you decline, he wont live to see another day. - Dallas._ I threw the note across the room. _The hell I will. _My God, she seriously didn't meet him, did she? Rhetorical question. Why Ally, why would you... I grabbed my gun out from under my pillow before shoving it in its holster and running outside. Snow was falling in little thin flakes, but I didn't feel the cold. Luckily it wasn't a far run to the diner. I stared at the empty alleyway and for a second, felt my heart stop. Then a bloodcurdling scream shattered through the air and I leaped through the nearest abandoned building. I creeped up the steps, careful to stay silent. " You stupid bitch. I hate you, I've always hated you. And now I get the satisfaction of watching you die." Dallas's voice rang through my mind. I leapt from behind the railing and aimed my gun to where one shot would kill him. He held a terrified Ally against the wall, blood seeping out her arm. Anger diminished every ounce of fear in my body as her eyes flashed to me. _NO. RUN! _Her eyes screamed at me as she shook her head lightly. "Over my dead body you bastard." I hissed and he froze, "Let her go." I snarled. He pushed her away And put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I guess you win. I'm outnumbered, I surrender." his voice held the innocents of a child's, lies. I stood stock still , letting my guard drop for half a second, long enough for Dallas to turn and fire a hidden gun. The bullet struck me in the stomach and I staggered back in surprise. The gun fell out of my hand as my knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor. " AUSTIN!" Ally screamed in a terrified voice that made my blood turn cold. _Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally... Ally... Al- _The pain was unbearable. I wavered between what felt real, and what was fantasy, but fantasy hurt less. I fought fantasy, _stay for Alls. _Someone grabbed my shoulders. "Austin, Austin!" Ally called frantically. _Alls is alive... Alive._ I coughed to clear the blood from my throat then forced my eyes open. "Al- Alls." I whispered painfully. She grabbed my hand and I felt the warmness, wetness of her cheek. "Im here Austin, I'm here." She said with tears in her voice. _My Alls_, I stroked her cheek stiffly. "Where's Dallas?" I asked with worry visible. "POLICE!" Someone yelled, _thank god. "_Up here!" Ally hollered and they rushed up the stairs with a stretcher. " He's dead Austin." She whispered in my ear. How? I felt the numbness spread through my body as the dark wave crashed over me. "AUSTIN!" Silence.

No pain,stiffness and an empty feeling. Annoying buzzing, shut it off. Shut it off. Shut it off! I opened my eyes to see the normal scene of the hospital, damn. Alls, ALLS!" I turned my head around frantically to find her lying, stretched out on a nearby bed. She tossed and turned restlessly. " Austin, Austin. Please, please stay. Don't leave me." She whimpered weakly. She was having a nightmare, just a guess. Her eyes flashed open and I watched her with an amused expression as she noticed my and sat up quickly. "Do you know you toss and whimper in your sleep? I seriously thought I was going to have to have a nurse wake you up, you were scaring me a little." I let a smirk slide onto my face. She got up, sending a pitiful look at the nurse scrubs she wore. She sat down beside my, comfortably laying her head on me. "I'm sorry." She said, sincerity in her voice. " You damn well better be. Why Ally?" _Why are you so stupid, yet make me adore you all the same. "_ I wasn't going to let him hurt you like everyone else. Looks like i failed again." she glanced at my bandaged stomach. Well, she can't protect everyone. " That was my fault actually. Should have known he would have pulled something like that. Still though, you thought I would be better off without you? Ally, your describing my living hell." Literally. I knew I wasn't helping so I ruffled her hair encouragingly. She sighed, "How did you manage to find me anyway?" She asked. That note. You dropped it on the floor so I went there thinking I could stop you, guess I was too late." I murmured as I looked at her arm and the bruise on her face. " Well I'm better off than you." no kidding. " When do you get out of here anyway?" She asked me as she sat up. I had an idea. I squinted and looked out the door stealthily before speaking in a hushed voice. " As soon as nurse haggle tooth lets me past her." She let out the bubbling laugh of a happy child. "What happened to Dallas?" I asked before I forgot. "After he hit you, he came after me. He threatened to kill me so I stuck a knife in his throat." She said it so nonchalantly that I let out a small chuckle. "Well, well, now i know not to get On your bad side." She smacked my arm before nuzzling into my chest. Contentment washed through me, finally everything would be alright,

Thank god I got out a week later, soon enough to bestow 2 plane tickets to California upon her. "I can't leave my songwriter behind Now can i?" like I would leave her behind anyway. " You got signed?" Disbelief colored her voice. I nodded and she let out an excited squeal. "I mailed them the lyrics, they called me yesterday and said it could be a hit. I'm recording in California and your coming with me. We have plenty of rooms to spare." We soon loaded up into the privet plane, and of course she blacked out. I shook her awake and she stared at the palm trees in awe, then much to her irritation, I blindfolded her. I led her the mall as I placed her in front of the store. Trish told me she always wanted a store called "Sonic Boom" so of course I made that dream come true. "How did you.." I explained to her Then gave her the key. i will never forget her face when she first unlocked that door.

Finally, opening day. It was packed so I helped out with customers, much to teenage girls delight. The bell wrung at the desk and I heard Ally welcome them, then she cried out in disbelief, making me glance up. "Elliot?!" Oh. my. God. The good looking boy stared at her in disbelief before he grabbed her in a tight embrace. I heard Ally crying out in delight, at least the store was empty. I sauntered over to them as he hugged her tightly, tears streaming down Elliot's face. " Ally, Ally, Ally. I love you Ally." I cringed slightly. Don't ask why. He leaned back to look at her before he planted a kiss on her lips. My blood froze and my eyes flashed. She kissed him back as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. At that moment, I knew that I **hated **Elliot**.**


	2. Ideas & Ideals

He pulled away, but didn't let to of her. Then it seemed Ally noticed me. " Oh, my. Elli this is Austin, my best friend." _Friend, damn. _He looked me up and down, never felt so freaking violated in my life. "Hi." Hi? Seriously. I dipped my head at him. "My gosh Elli, how did you find me?" Ally turned to attention back to Elliot, I'm invisible again. Ouch. "I've been tracking Dallas, I'm sorry Ally, but I lost him. He was down in Ohio, but then he was gone without a trace." pain and sorrow filled his voice. " He's dead Elliot. Dallas is gone." She said softly. He looked up in disbelief. " How?" Before Ally could answer I butted in, "Ally killed him. Hell of a good thing she did, saved my life." I felt the little burst of pride that always hit when I remembered it. "My Ally, wow." He looked at her in awe. _Yeah, your Ally, no. "_I'm going to hang with Dez, bye Ally." I didn't bother to address Elliot, and plainly I didn't care. I heard Ally call my name but I shrugged it off and stalked out.

I stared at the tv, not really watching what was on. Dez sat on the floor with his turtle Fish (don't ask.) " Austin, stop glaring at the tV before you melt it." Dez complained. I flipped it off. " What the hell do I do Dez?" I asked as I held my head in my hands. " Well, if you both like her, the right choice is for her to choose isn't it?" I lifted my head to stare at him in awe, Dez actually made sense. " Or you could contact the Unicorn king?" And there it is. "Maybe I will try the first one. See what his plan is before I make my own." he shrugged before going back to cooing at Fish. At that moment, something strange happened. Words, notes, lyrics flooded my mind. I got to my feet and rushed to the counter before grabbing a pen and paper. **_You're_** **_not the type, type of girl to remain with the guy, with the guy too shy too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever. I'm not the boy that will fall too his knees with his hands clasped tight begging, begging you please stay with him for worse or for_****_better_**_. _I staredat the page because I seriously didn't know what do with it. Maybe I should go show Ally, oh wait, she's with Elliot. I growled irritably before my fist connected with the table. I didn't feel the pain till I looked up. Dez was staring at me disapprovingly. He sighed before coming over and grabbing my hand roughly, making me yelp in pain. He reached under the table to get the first aid kit. " You know if you like her so much, you should just tell her." He was in serious mode. "You know it's not that easy, plus she has _Elliot." _I hissed his name. " Have you even spoken to the guy?" I opened my mouth, then closed it. He had a point.

"See, you have no reason to hate him so much. Plus without him "Dying" you would have never met Ally. He's the reason she stayed alive." I wasn't going to let him win thiS One. "Till he "died" and left her alone." I grumbled. A sharp pain shot up my arm as Dez wrapped it in gauze. "OW!" I yelped, but he didn't look up. "You almost left her too, if it wasn't for her, you'd be in the ground my friend." He let go of my now numb hand. "It's not broken, just sprained. Keep it on for a week." He walked back to Fish. "Dez, you ever think of becoming a doctor?" I asked as I sat on a stool. " Once, but I don't want to leave Trish too long." Trish was working god knows where. "True, I guess I should try to get to know Elliot better." I said, irritation in my voice. "Alright, now go get your girl." He encouraged and I walked out to the garage. I pulled out my red mustang before driving to the mall. I found the store locked so I used my key to unlock it. I walked Up the stairs to The practice room, then I heard the voices. I peeked through the crack to see Ally leaned up against Elliot as she aimlessly hit piano keys. He touched a few notes before playing some song I've never heard of. "Remember?" He asked her and she looked up in his eyes before nodding slowly.

I heard her humming softly and Elliot smiled. When he started to lean in, I knocked on the door, rather hard. Ally pulled away and walked over to push open the door. I bright smile lit up her face. " Oh, hi Austin." She chirped before inviting me in and shutting the door behind me. "Hey Alls. Elliot." I addressed him and he nodded. "Well Ally cat, I'd better get back home." He got up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I ground my teeth together. "Promise you'll be back tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded before walking out. The air seemed lighter as he left. She collapsed on the piano bench before playing softly, and the lyrics were back As i stared at her hands moving confidently and swiftly across the keys. _But I'm staring at you know, there's no one else around , I'm thinking your the girl for me._ "What are you playing?" Clear mind Austin, clear. She shrugged and glanced at the clock. "I'd better head back, Trish is here." Yes they lived in a different house than us. She got up and walked out without a goodnight, it hurt, but I was being an ass so I deserved it. I wanted to get up and beg her to stay, but I didn't. Instead I grabbed a sheet of paper. _**I'm just saying its fine by me, if you never leave, and we can live like this forever it's fine by me.**_

**_Fine By Me by Andy Grammer_**


	3. Dallas & Darkness

Peaceful, life was easy in dreamland. No Elliot, just me and Ally, she was mine. Then it disappeared. I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder lightly. "Austin, Austie, wake up." I opened my eyes to find Ally crouched down by me. I didn't know what happened, but I knew my head hurt like hell. "Alls." I muttered but it sounded More like a statement than anything else. "What are you doing here Austin?" Ally asked, a hint of irritation and exasperation to her voice. " I literally have no idea. I remember you leaving last night and I was sitting on the piano. Now were here." I saw no reason to lie. Yeah, smooth, ugh. "Well you must have fell asleep at the piano and fell off." Well that would explain the raging headache. I put my hand out to get up, and ended up pushing down on my sprained wrist. "Oww!" I yelped as I collapsed back onto the floor. Of course Ally grabbed my arm, careful not to touch my hand. "I meant to ask you what you did. What did you do?" She examined it, flipping my arm over and over. "I... Shut it in the door." I had a pang of guilt for lying to her, but she would ask why if I told her I hit a table. "You must have shut it pretty hard to sprain it." How she knew it was sprained, I had no idea. "While your here, do you want to hear the song I wrote?" She asked me. I wasn't going to use mine any way since it was so personal so I nodded.

**Girl, you know I love talking to you on the phone**

** I could listen to your sweet voice all night long**

**Sometimes I can get by with a sweet dreams baby good night,**

**But this time, well, I don't wanna spend it alone**

**So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright**

**Listen for me pulling into your drive**

**Look out your window—you'll see my lights**

**Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight**

**The way the breeze is blowing, blowing**

**Got me wishing I was holding, holding**

**Holding you so tight under that porch light**

**But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight**

**Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight.**

I could listen to her sweet voice all day. "Austin." She snapped me out of my thoughts, "Do you like it? Obviously it's for you since it wouldn't be sang by a girl. I mean it could but Its not my style and..." I put my finger on her lips to stop her rambling. Her cheeks turned light pink. "Alls, it's great. It's perfect." She smiled and I pulled my hand away, fingers tingling. I remembered the first time I kissed her in New York. I definitely didn't regret it, and I'd do it again if I could. There is times when I wonder what would have happened if I didn't know her, if I never spoke to her or saw her. I had a pretty good mental image of her still being stalked by that maniac DallASS, his name said it all. I shook my head before carefully climbing to my feet. Ally looked up at me, thoughtfulness written on her face. " Elli and I are going to the movies tonight, do you want to come?" She asked lightly. Any other day I would have absolutely agreed, but in this case Elliot was involved. "I don't think so." I snarled, making the words come out harsher than I meant them to. Ally jerked a bit as if I slapped her in the face. "I-I just thought maybe you guys could... Get to know each other..." She said quietly. Before she looked at her feet. I was mad at myself but I was too far ahead. "Yeah well, you thought wrong. I don't want anything to do with your _Precious Little Elli, _which means nothing to do with both of you."

It was so quiet in the room that I swore I heard her heart shatter. I instantly knew what I had done, and I felt horrible. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she wiped them away, but more took their place. I took a step toward her and put my hands out to grab her "Alls, I-I didn't mean it like that-" she stood up and shoved my hands away roughly. "Save it Moon. I know exactly what you meant. Maybe I don't want anything to do with you anymore either." She said so forcefully that every ounce of me deflated. She stalked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that the frame cracked. I growled before kicking the nearest chair across the room. I was so mad at her, at myself, but mostly at Elliot. If the idiot had actually died, none of this would have happened. I'm not a natural mean person, but I've never hated someone as much as I hated him. Kicking the chair didn't make a dent in my anger. I let out a a loud frustrated scream before I started a rampage. My fists connected through the window and my hands began to bleed profusely, but I never felt the pain. I threw books across the room and one hit the light, making it shatter into a million pieces. Darkness cloaked the room, so I sank the floor in a puddle of my own blood. I don't see why things have to be like this, why I keep making it worse. Why do I kill everything I touch? My own damn parents didn't want me. My head swam with my angry thoughts but my heartbeat in my ears drowned it out, then suddenly the heartbeat stopped. I wasn't cold anymore, I was floating in black. Well, it's not like anyone needs me. Goodbye.


	4. Memories & Almost Mistakes

It was the pain that woke me this time, which is strange seeing that it was morning when I blacked out. Again, I was in the all too familiar hospital. I let out a groan, before a nurse rushed in to check my tubes. Dez strolled into the room with a Shadow on his face. "What's up Dez." I said but he glared at me. "Don't what up me. How stupid are you?" He said as he thumped in a chair next to me. "Well I am blonde," I started. "Yeah, great accuse. How do you think it makes everything look when I find you dead on the floor of the store sorrounded in a puddle of your own blood. You just damn near killed yourself, you are a celebrity teen, not a 5 year old. Stop acting like a bitch and suck it up dude." Dez said all in one breath. He was mad, because Dez doesn't cuss. "I'm not acting like a bitch. You dont get it." I said and he closed his eyes as he composed himself. "I get you like her, I get you don't like Elliot. That's not hard to figure out, but you went too far dude. Now you have the price to pay." His words made no sense. "Dez, what do you mean I have a price to pay?" I asked cautiously. "You've been In a coma for 3 weeks, so you missed the funeral." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. I sat up in the bed worriedly. "Dez, whos's funeral?" I already knew that answer, "Austin, you killed Ally."

-—-—

I shook myself awake while letting out a pained scream. I killed Ally I killed Ally. The words wrang painfully in my ears. I screamed again to try and drown them out but it didn't work. I looked down at my blood covered hands in shock, I felt the wetness of the blood on the floor and the taste of it in my mouth. I killed Ally. She's dead. I screamed again before holding my cut wrists to my ears as I moved away from the puddle. The light of the moon shone off of the blood. I sat in the corner, rocking softly as I wailed painfully. This was what it's like to have a mental breakdown. I shivered in the cold air before I heard the loud sounds of footsteps outside the door. I screamed again, but it came out high pitched and gravelly. The door swung open with a harsh bang before a small shadow rushed into the room, Alls. She ran to my side but I scrambled away. "No! Dont touch me! Ally's dead!" I screamed out but she grabbed my arms and ripped them from my head. "Austin! Look at me, Im not dead!" She cried as she grabbed my chin and forced me too look at her. I could see my reflection In her eyes , I wish I didn't. I didn't recognize myself, the boy with wild eyes, scratched and bloodied face with blood soaked hair And tears streaming down his face. "Austin, I'm alive." She whispered. I could barely hear her over the chattering breaths coming out of my mouth.

She stood up before yanking me to my feet. I was too dazed to do anything but let her lead me to the car and place me in the passanger side. She got in and locked the doors, afraid that I might possibly jump out. It was a silent ride to her house where she helped me up the stairs and into the warm living room. She led me to the large bathroom that the house had before shutting the door firmly. I sank to my knees as every part of me went numb. Ally took off my shoes and socks, then stripped me down to my underwear, before she slung my battered body on her shoulders and carried me to the large tub. She filled the bath with hot water, the warmness soothing over my frost bitten limbs. She grabbed A rag and put water on it before she sat down beside my head and began to wash my face. "Al-Alls. I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out but she placed her finger on my lips. "Shhh, quiet. It's ok." She whispered. I can't quite remember how long I was in the bathroom, but soon I was dressed in large sweatpants, my chest remained bare.

Ally placed me in the bedroom before pulling the covers up To my chin. I expected her to leave, but instead she scrambled into bed beside me. I knew that perhaps I scared her, but I couldn't stop. I grabbed her waist and dragged her to me, every once of space was taken up as I hugged her as tight as possible. Her breathe came in even, warm breaths that fanned across my chest. I placed my lips on every ounce of her face but her lips. Her breath quickened a short bit, "Austin, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly. I didn't say anything but buried my face in her hair. I loved her, I'm not sure if she felt the same way and it hurt to think about it. I wanted her, I just couldn't stop. My hands traveled to the small of her back as I pressed her closer, to where she was practically on my chest. I could feel her heartbeat hammering on mine as I moved my mouth to her neck and kissed the softest spot. One, two, three times. I did love her too much, enough to know not to be stupid. I drew away, breathing heavy as she panted lightly. I knew she wouldn't have stopped me, but I wasn't going to be the mistake. I wasn't her first kiss, her first love, or her first friend, but I dawn well was going to be first in something someday. She rolled off my chest and curled up next to me. In all of the silence, I could hear her whisper one word that haunted me in my dreams, _shadow_.


	5. Past & Present

It was cold when I got up this morning. It was a flashback in New York that haunted me. I had a small panic attack when I remembered the note, Dallas with Ally, and a cold empty room. Then I had to laugh at myself seeing we're on the other side of the U.S. Though I did question where Ally went, last night's half attempt probably didn't help either. Unwillingly I got out of bed and hunted for my clothes, which I found clean and folded in a pile on the end of the bed. Then out in the kitchen was a pile (bless her soul) of still-warm pancakes. Warm, sleepy, and going with a full stomach, I decided to walk home. It felt odd to walk in silence, without the random chatter of Dez, or the Ally talking on end about something that im normally not too interested in.

Though this time it was different in many ways, I wasn't happy, sad, mad. The only word to describe it was empty, literally like I had no feelings. Someone was blaring music for a crowd. Instead of of stepping up to dance just to make the girls scream, I dipped my head down and rolled my shoulders so i would be ignored. After a while, the only sounds were the waves crashing on the shore and a random call of a seagull. Soon the house was in sight and I opened the front door with my spare key hidden under the doormat (cheesy but easy to remember). I thought the house was empty but i found Dez and Trish curled up on the couch. "Hey." I muttered before heading up to my room. I walked to my bed and collapsed on the mess. I heard the sound of padding footfalls in the hallway before Dez came in and sat down beside me. He started to rub my back, it might sound weird but he knew I've liked it since I was little. Dez practically raised me, even though he is only 4 years older thann me. I had a flashback of when we first met.

_Cold, that was the one word that kept repeating over and over in my head as I limped down the dark streets. My stomache growled, covering the noise of the traffic running on the highway above. Snowflakes fell slowly from the sky so I wrapped my arms around my self. It was winter in Colorado, so close to my goal of California. It had been 2 days since my last meal, but that I earned by shoveling snow for an old guy. I could probably make more, but it wasn't likely most businesses would hire a 14 year old. Where was my parents you might ask, but you see I had none. 3 months ago I was told to go buy milk from the market by my mother, so of course i did. But an hour later whe I returned, the house was empty, all nessesities and treasures taken. My parents left for god knows where and left me behind. "A burden" my dad would have called me. He never liked me much anyway. I was born with what my teacher said was "good looks" and apparently that ment a disgrace to my father. Anyway, I didn't find a scrap of food in the house, and every jacket but the light one i had on was gone. _

_Angrily, i shoved the picture of us off the table. The glass shattered on the floor and i stomped on it. I walked to the candle __that sat on the table and poured the oil on the floor, away from the picture, before lighting a match and throwing it on the trail. Flames lapped up eagerly as they indulged in the oil. I stared at the picture in the middle of the room, before I walked over and picked it up then put it in my back pocket. I walked out of the house and never turned back. Now I was walking down this dark street, freezing to death. As I walked past a burgundy building I felt a rush of warm air. It was coming from an outer register so I gratefully collapsed in a pile, then warmed my hands. After a while it shut off and it didn't take long for it to get cold. I was too tired to move so I closed my eyes. I was so sleepy, I knew if I fell asleep I was dead, but i had nothing to live for anyway. I felt my legs and arms freeze before they shut down with frostbite. Then I heard the voices. Older kids, young adults, whichever were talking happily in the ally. I couldn't exactly move so I held my breath, praying to not be seen. There was a patter of feet running and someone laughed as they shouted goodbyes and merry christmases. I sighed. "Hello?" Someone called softly._

_ I sucked in my breath as a tall boy rounded the corner. Shock filled his voice as he gasped and fell to his knees beside me. "Hello? Hello? Hey, what is a boy your age doing back here?" He asked. I couldn't speak so I just stared at him. He had carrot orange hair and bright kind eyes that stared at me worriedly. He placed a hand on my arm and yanked it back, he pulled up my sleeve and studied my arm. "Frostbite." He muttered before he stood up. I thought he would leave, "Let me I die." I chanted silently in my head. He grabbed my arms as he lifted me easily up to my feet. But I collapsed forward because they were numb. He caught me and lifted me into his arms before walking down the alleyway and out in the street. " No need to be scared. I will help you, ok? You can call me Dez." He whispered, his warm breath on my ear. "D-dez-z." I stuttered. "Good, good." He praised me like a dog that sat down on command. He walked to a car and easily opened the passenger side and laid me in the seat softly._

_ It felt weird to be in a car since my family couldn't afford one. He hopped in and flipped it on before he blasted the heat on me and I sighed in relief. He smiled softly as he rubbed my back to let me know it was ok. I liked that, it reminded me of when my mother did it when I was little. I was half asleep when we got to a big house and he somehow got me inside. I was carried to a master bedroom and he disappeared. He came back with a steaming hot cloth. He took off my jacket, shirt, pants and shoes before he began to wash my arms and legs with hot water and I could slowly feel them again. He smiled as I wiggled my toes. He yanked the warm covers up to my chin before he washed my face. I stared at him until he was done. _

_He threw the now-brown rag into the hamper before he came back over and sat down beside me. He lifted his hand as he brushed the damp hair from my face. I closed my eyes as he combed through my wet hair softly. " Goodnight..." He wanted to say more. "Austin." i whispered and I could hear him smile. "Goodnight Austin." He said. The way he said my name reminded me of when a mother sees her baby for the first time. In a way, he did become my mother.. err father. He cared for me till I hit 16 and he taught me how to drive. He home schooled me and raised me like a proud father, we have been together ever since. 17, I started to sing since Dez demanded I had a gift. Then I got noticed, we moved to California, and everything settled to today, when I traveled to NY and met the best thing (besides Dez) in my life._

It felt good to have my back rubbed. "What happened Austin?" He asked. I sat up and laid out my arms. He gasped at the cuts, which were made by the broken glass but were self inflicted. My arms were red and the skin was swelled. He looked up at me in horror as I looked at them and tears began to flow down my face. " Oh Austin." He whispered as he pulled me to his chest and held me as I cried. I felt like that little lost boy again. A few words crossed my mind. " I love her." I whispered, before the painful wails filled the room.


	6. Catching & Confessions

Dez cradled me for a long time. Through my cries I heard the creak of the floorboards and I feared who it was. I didn't uncover my face from the covers. "Hey, Is he ok?" It was Trish. "I don't think so. He hasn't been since... well you know. I don't know what to do... He needs help." I could picture his face and it killed me. But I had no more energy to fight. "Ok, it's time. I will be back in in hour." I had no idea what she was talking about. She shut the door and walked away. "It's ok Austin. Come here." He said softly and he flipped me over so I was staring up at him. Like they day he found me, he ran his fingers through my matted hair. " Austin, you can't live like this. It's killing you." He stare bored into my eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to, I didn't want to.

**_Ok, you guys have messaged me about the 2 pov thing so I'm giving it a try this chapter. If it seriously sucks, PLEASE TELL ME! You will not hurt my feelings because I need criticism._**

**_ALLY'S POV_**

"Trish, what's wrong?" I had picked up my phone off the counter as I sat curled up with Elliot, who had his arm on the couch behind me. "Ally, he's lost it. I'm afraid he's going to kill himself. We need you." I got up off the couch and walked to the window. "Trish, what's happened?" I remembered finding him bloody and broken on the floor, believing someone broke in because the windows and lights were shattered. It was a serious doubt that he could have possibly hurt himself. "Dez has him but he's a mess. He won't stop crying!" Austin doesn't cry... "Is he at his house?" I heard Elliot moan. "Yeah, he's up in his room with Dez. Ally, I'm scared." Trish is never scared, of anything or anyone. Something is seriously wrong. "Ok, be there in 20 minutes flat." I slammed my phone shut (no I don't own an iPhone). "What now?" Elliot asked as I grabbed things around the room.

"Austin needs help." I said as I ran into the kitchen to grab the spare pancakes I always had for Austin. "Why do they always call you? They can't do it themselves?" He heaved himself up off the couch. "Don't be rude. Im close to Austin." I said as I wrapped the cakes in foil. Elliot grabbed my hands to stop me. "Come on, I just got here. They can take care of themselves for one night can't they?" He started kissing my neck and his hands traveled down to my waist as he dragged me to him. "Elliot, I need to go." I complained as I shoved him away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. " Aww, come on." His hand slid up the front of my shirt.

"Elliot, stop!" I demanded and yanked away. He crushed my arm in his grasp. "Ow!" He glared at me, he never gets mad at me, or he used to not get mad at me. "Come on babe, he's fine. Why do you even care?" he asked. "Because he's my best friend . Elliot, let go. Your hurting me." I demanded. He didn't. " Damn it. Your mine not his, you spend to much time with those losers." anger flared inside me. "Shut up Elliot. You don't know what your talking about." he grabbed me, hard. "No. Your not going." he shook me. " LET ME GO!" I shouted and I did something I've never done. I slapped him. He let me go for half a second to slap me back. I squeaked in pain.

He raised his arm back to hit me, but I kneed him in the crotch, downing him long enough to run out to my car and speed away. I couldn't help but cry on the way there. Elliot has NEVER laid a hand on me like that. I guess he has changed over the years, a lot. He told me that he had been rescued by a truck driver and he preformed CPR to save his life. All he had left was a scar and the memory. I pulled down my mirror and angrily wiped the tears from my cheeks. Crying wouldn't help Austin at all. I pulled into the driveway and ran up to the front door. I went to knock but I fell into the doorway as Trish opened it. " Shhh, he can't know your here. He's with Dez up in his room. Dez will hear you and sneek out so you can slide in." She whispered. I nodded and snuck up the stairs. Dez opened the door and gave me a pained, warning look and I nodded again before sneaking in. Austin was laying on his bed, facing the wall. He really needed me, and I abandoned him. It's all my fault.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

The bed squeaked as Dez got up. I rolled over to face the wall and sighed. The door squeaked open, guess he gave up on me too. It shut, and he returned to the bed. He sat down, lighter this time. He petted my hair, wait, he doesn't have that small of hands. I rolled over to see Ally looking at me worriedly. "Ally?" I said. She didn't give me any time before she collapsed on top of me. "Austin, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. I smiled, I actually smiled. I pulled myself up in a sitting position and pulled her up beside me. "You, didn't do anything." she looked up, surprisingly the side of her face was red. " I didn't mean what I said before. That was my fault. I was just mad because..." I trailed off. "You were mad because of Elliot. I know." She didn't seem bothered by her own words. "But I left you. I made you do this to yourself." She grabbed my arms to show my cuts. She kissed the skin softly. "What happened to you, Alls." I questioned, switching subjects. A few tears escaped down her face.

"Alls?" she buried her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "Elliot." She whispered. "Did he hurt you? He did this to you didn't he?" I knew I was right when I saw the red finger prints on her arm. "Austin. I'm sorry." She cried. I lifted her up into my lap and cradled her to my chest. It was odd how she came over to comfort me, and in 10 minutes she could make me feel better than Dez did in 3 hours. Now she came to comfort me, I'm comforting her. Elliot was dead. " It's ok, Austin's here." more lyrics from my song came to mind, so I began to sing quietly. _"In the past I would try, try hard to commit to a girl wouldn't get too far, it always somehow seemed to fall apart. __But with you, you, you, I can see what I need, I can dream realistically, I knew that this was different from the start, And it seems that every time We're eye to eye I can find another piece of you, That I don't wanna lose, And I'm staring at you now, There's no one else around, I'm thinking you're the g__irl I need." _She sniffed a few times before she looked up. She gave me a watery smile, " You wrote that?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess I did. I wrote it for you." I said truthfully.

A moment of silence passed between us when suddenly Ally was on her knees and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips smashed forcefully to mine. I was slow to kiss back, this was a new level for her. "Easy Alls." I whispered as she broke away for air. "No." She growled as she brought her mouth back to mine. After a while she broke away and laid her ear on my chest. "I love you." I froze, she said it. She actually said she loved me. "I love you too." I said with as much truth as I could. I loved her, now and forever. Nobody could take that away from me.


	7. Beds & Beginnings

Dez came up shortly after. He opened the door and I shushed him lightly since Ally was asleep on my chest. He smiled and walked over to sit down beside me. He stared at her peaceful face for a minute. "What is it about her that you can't leave alone?" He whispered to me. "Everything Dez, I love HER. Everything about her makes her perfect. I knew that since the night she crashed into me with her bike. The way her chocolate brown eyes looked at me, I would never forget." I said as I fondly stroked the side of her face with my hand. "She is perfect, for you. She needs you and you need her. She's been through a lot it seems in the past. Your her drug that takes it all away." He whispered. "I don't know about being her drug, but I want to be the person to help her forget all of that."

**ALLY's POV**

When my eyes opened, I knew he was awake. I was content not to move so I traced hearts on his hand that laid by his side. Finally I looked up and was met with dark eyes. He didn't speak as he stared at me. "What?' I demanded. He shifted his weight for a half-second before he sighed and caressed my cheek. I flinched as he reached the bruise that was blossoming. I saw him jerk lightly away from me. " Sorry." he murmured. I got up off of him as his hands slid off of me and rested on his stomach. I perched up by the bedframe and began to run my fingers worriedly through the tangles in his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed again. I moved to trace the dark shadows under his eyes then traced his jawline to his lips. I drew away as he opened his eyes. The darkness was still there but I saw a shot of something I can't describe. I put my hands on his chest as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. His hands found my waist and he lifted me back on top of him before pressing his lips hungrily to mine. He let go of me half a second to sit up against the bed frame, but he never broke the kiss.

I moved my hands to grasp his hair and he moaned, making me giggle in the kiss. I could feel him smile and pull away. I pouted at him, then he began to tickle me. I squealed and thrashed making him laugh, then suddenly I was on my back on The bed and Austin held himself above me. He brought his lips back to mine, but slowly and tenderly this time. I wanted to make him pay for what he just did, so I did what a girl could do. I teased him. I let out a deep moan, and his whole body went ridged. He broke away from me and gave me a questioning look, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my hip. He stared at it for a second before looking at me in disbelief, I nodded. I'm not gonna get into detail cause I'm not that kind of girl, but lets just say we spent the whole day in bed.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

You know those times when you have 2 sides of yourself that argue with each other? Well I do. One side of me was mad at myself for being her first time, because maybe it was a joke. Maybe I wasn't the right person for her. The other side was happy, it being unbelievable that I, ME. I was her first time. I loved her more than anything and I wouldn't want anyone else taking my place. Those were the 2 arguments running through my head as I stared at my naked body in the mirror. I needed to go somewhere, at least for a bit. I couldn't go looking like this, hair messed up, feeling heat all over. I shut the door so I wouldn't wake Ally, she was tired and no doubt sore so she would be out for at least maybe 3 hours. I turned on the shower and let the freezing cold water rush over the tight and sore muscles of my own.

A stuttering sigh came out of my lips as the knots in my back loosened. Finally I couldn't stand the chatter of my teeth any longer so I got out and threw on my jeans and a loose shirt. I snuck down the stairs, but the house was empty so I casually walked out of the house. The air was warm and moist, fog settling on the ground. I started walking, but I had no idea where I was going. I ended up at Ally's house and unlocked the door with stiff hands. I knew why I was here. I walked in and found him strung out on the couch, beer bottles scattered around him. I saw he had a black bruise on his cheek, probably from Ally. I slapped him and he fell off the couch, spazzing out. He jumped to his feet and almost fell over, thank god for hangovers.

"What the fuck dude?" He screamed as he grasped the couch for support. I got in his face before punching him. He stumbled backwards clutching his now-broken nose. "That's for Ally." I snarled, a deeper edge hinting my voice. He dropped his hands as blood dripped off his chin. His hands twitched like he was going to hit me back, but he seemed to decide against it. Smart move. He sent me a glance before he ran out the door and into his car and sped down the street. I grabbed handfuls of bottles and threw them into the trashcan, then grabbed a rag to scrub the blood drops off the floor. After I was finished cleaning the room, I heard a car pull into the drive. I heard the door open and I looked up to see a now dressed Ally. She set down her keys and walked into my waiting arms. "Where is he?" She said into my chest. "He left, I'm pretty sure he isn't coming back. I'm sorry Alls." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" She asked as she pulled away and surveyed the room. "I know how much he meant to you. I had no idea he would turn out like this." I said as I picked up the full trash bag. "You didn't bring him here, I didn't even know he would turn out like that. He needs help that I can't even give him. He isn't the Elliot I knew, he never will be." she followed me outside. "Well, finally we can be normal." I said as I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around. The sprinklers in her yard happened to kick on at the moment, causing a happy but cliché moment. She squealed as I held her in the stream and soaked her. She laughed and kissed me quickly before laying her forehead on mine and staring into my eyes. "I don't think we'll ever be normal." Boy was she right.

**This story is ALMOST over. Seems like life is pretty simple for these 2. That means I have ONE MORE CHAPTER to write before I start a new Fanfiction. I want to say thank you to all who have helped me with this, and special thanks to QueenC1 for being with me every chapter. Also, RossR5 for the large amounts of enthusiasm that make me laugh when I read the comments. Thanks for everything, and I will see you on the final chapter - ImInTheCorner. **

**Follow me online! ImInTheCornerR5**


	8. Ideas & I do's

**LAST CHAPTER :( This is a time skip to 3 months later-**

Austin's POV

Its impossible for me to feel this nervous, I mean why should I? Almost everyone will be in my place someday. Still, I couldn't help but fiddle with the collar on my suit as I stood by the alter. Yes, it was that day. We'd been waiting for this day for months since I showed Ally the ring, the diamond crafted into a music note of course. Sure it was expensive, but Ally was worth every penny I spent. Though nothing was worth the look on her face as she stepped out from behind the solid oak door, for it was priceless. She slowly looked up from her feet as her eyes met mine, shining with tears of joy. Of course the wedding was different than most too. Consisting of Dez being my best man and Trish being Alls bridesmaid. Even Mr. Genaro was able to make it (but only because I paid the expenses of travel, but let's not tell Ally) and he offered to walk her down the isle since Rodrigez wouldn't be able to come. Bless his soul. I found out that they didn't hold the murder of Dallas against us because it had been stated as "common defense" and many murders all over the country were linked to Dallas, plus the ones from New York. Because he was dead, the case dropped and dissapeared in their many files, probably to never resurface again.

Back to where I was... Oh yeah, Alls walking down the isle. She never broke eye contact with me as she smiled and floated down the isle. I fumbled with the ring in my pocket a bit, to succumb my nerves. Genaro let her go and she stepped up to the alter before grasping my hand. I swallowed. I badly heard what the Preacher said, but Dez nubged me for my que to read my vows. I stared at Ally. " Since the day you ran into me with your bike, I knew you were special." I chuckle rose from the group. " I never can forget when I looked into your eyes and my insides melted. I'd offered to walk you home and you declined before speeding away. All night I thought of you and the next morning I had returned to the diner to see if perhaps you worked there. My luck that you did. I had acted like I didn't know you, to see how you would react, which all led to me learning your name. But then I found you in that alley, and I knew that I wanted you. Because I loved you, and I would fight to make you mine. We've been through hell together, but all of it is worth it for this moment." Ally had tears rushing down her face as she smiled at me. "Do you, Ally Dawson, take this man, Austin Moon, as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now," the preacher asked. "I do." Ally whispered as a light blush covered her cheeks.

The preacher turned to me, "Do you, Austin Moon, take this woman, Ally Dawson, as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so answer now," I felt one single tear slide down my face as I stared at Ally and the glow she shone off. Her dress that made the stars in her eyes shine, and make the chocolate in them melt. I would never regret taking that walk I did that nigh. "I do." I whispered at last. I grabbed the ring out of my pocket and slide it into it's placental her hand as she did the same to mine. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Before I had a chance to react, Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips gently on mine. I lifted her up and span her around in a circle before placing her on her feet. I loved her, now and forever.

That was 2 nights ago. Now me and Ally were in Hawaii for our miraculous honeymoon. I was up in the hotel, waiting for Ally to get back from the store. I should have gone with her.

**ALLY's POV **

It seemed unbelievable that 2 days ago I was just married. Now I could feel the stares of the boys around me as their gazes drew to my beautiful ring that threw rainbows in the sunlight. I had left Austin at the hotel as I went shopping and to the drug store. I walked by the mirror in Walmart then slammed to a halt. Oh my god. This, is unbelievable.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Thedoor of the hotel banged shut as Ally ran into the room and leapt onto me. "Woah there." i said as I grabbed her and lifted her up into the air, a bit more heavy than I remember, but the Hawaiians did have great food. Her eyes were full of emotion, fear, excitement, and pure joy. The fear scared me the most. "What's wrong Alls?" I asked, concerned. "You aren't going to believe this." She squealed. I put her down and she bounced excitedly. "I'm-I'm, pregnant." Oh. My. God. **_Pregnant_**.


	9. MUST READ LIFE DEPENDS ON IT

My new fanfiction is up on my page. It's called I'm Babysitting My Enemy. Check it out!


End file.
